Chain Of Evidence
by tina m 1978
Summary: Abby breaks the chain of evidence on a murder case. WARNING: contain the spanking of an adult. If this bothers you, then do not read
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Chain Of Evidence

Chapter # 1

NOTE: This story is set pre-NCIS. It takes place before the series started, even before Tony joins the team. Abby had been working for NCIS for three weeks. I don't know if the series ever said how old Abby was when she started working at NCIS. But in this story she is twenty two, she just graduated collage before coming to NCIS.

WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult. If that bothers you, then do not read.

SUMMERY: Abby breaks the chain of evidence involving a murder case.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and saw the young forensic scientist typing at her computer. The radio was blaring at it's normal pulsating beat.

Gibbs turned the radio down and the young Goth spun around, "Hey Gibbs." She smiled.

The older man smiled in greeting.

Abby looked a little guiltily at her computer, "I am finished with all my work, I promise."

"I'm sure you are, Abbs."

Abby smiled and said, "I'm e-mailing my parents, telling them all about my new job. And my new boss."

"Should I call them to assure them that I'm not as bad as you say?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't do any good to call them, unless you have a special phone. Both my parents are deaf."

"So that's where you learned sign language."

"Yeah, I learned sign before I learned to talk." Then she gave him a confused look. "How did you know I signed?"

"The other day I saw you cussing out your computer using your hands."

"Oh." Abby blushed slightly. "We made up."

"Glad to hear that. I just came down for the results on the blood samples you ran for me."

"I sent them to you."

"E-Mail?"

"Yes."

"Abbs, I never check my E-Mail."

"Oh. The blood came back positive for heroin."

"Figured it would."

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it. Then hung up.

"Hope you weren't planning on leaving at Five." He said.

"A case?"

"Dead Marine."

"I'll stay as long as it takes." She assured him.

"I know."

Gibbs left and Abby went back to her E-Mail with a smile. She loved her job, and really liked the people she worked with. Especially Gibbs. When she first started, the gruff man scared the hell out of her. Her first day, they were in the middle of a tough case and the man was barking out orders and growling. he was also head slapping Stan, one of the agents under Gibbs.

But she soon realized that Gibbs may be a grizzly bear at times, but he was also a teddy bear at times. She saw the softer side of him when he was interviewing a young boy that witnessed the kidnapping of his mother, a Petty Officer. Gibbs was so gentle and patient with the boy, Abby knew then that he was a good man.

An hour later, the team came back, with a lot of evidence. Abby went to work immediately. They had found a Marine in his living room, shot to death. The murder weapon was at the scene, a gun registered to his wife, Tonya Grey.

Abby ran prints on the gun, finding only Mrs. Grey's prints. Then she did a residue test on the jacket that the woman was wearing when Gibbs arrested her, it showed positive. Then she went through the hard drive on her computer and found e-mails that she sent and received from her sister, stating that the marriage was over and that the man was wanting her to sign divorce papers. She also found out from the e-mails that the Marine had a wealthy family and that Mrs. Grey had signed a pre-nupsual agreement. All of this took several hours to do, especially since she had to log all the information and follow the chain of evidence. She thought for sure she was going to get writers block.

"You are going down." Abby said with a yawn. "One more test to do." She took the disk that was also retrieved from the house and stuck it into the computer. It proved that Mrs. Grey had spent over ten thousand dollars from a trust fund set up for her husband, a trust fund that was not to be touched until the couple had children, which they did not.

"Oh, yeah." Abby said, again yawning. "You are going down."

She gathered all the information up and headed towards the bull pen. Finding that Gibbs was in the head, she stood by his desk and waited.

"Hello Miss Scuito." A voice said.

"Hey Director Morrow." She smiled.

"I assume you finished the tests on Gibbs' case?"

"Yes Sir, all the evidence points to his wife sir."

"That's good." Gibbs said, as he entered the room. "She just confessed."

"So you don't need the information?" Abby asked disappointed. She had worked very hard on it.

"We need it." Gibbs assured her. "Nine times out of ten, they claim that they were tricked into confessing and try to claim their innocence."

"It won't be easy." Abby said. "She'd toast."

"Gibbs smiled and said "I knew you'd come through for us, Abby."

The young woman blushed slightly.

"I'll review all the evidence in the morning, it's late."

"I know." Abby agreed. "I'm bushed."

"Stan will take the stuff back to your lab, go home and get some rest. I need you here first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here."

The next morning, Abby made it in even before Gibbs and went to her lab. She was reviewing all the information so she would be ready when Gibbs needed it. She was looking at the information on the disk and froze.

"Damn." She said. "Abby, how could you do that?"

She had been tired the night before by the time she made it to the disk, and had forgotten to follow procedure. She had not signed the evidence bag, or even returned it to the bag. She rushed to her computer and hit the eject button, the disk popped out.

"Oh no." she said, as she reinserted the disk, all the information was gone. Her computer was programmed for a systems cleanup the night before and had deleted the information on the disk. She knew she could easily retrive the evidence, but it would not be amusable in court.

Then another thought struck her, she couldn't even remember if she had worn gloves. She put on a pair and retested for prints. She moaned when she got a match, her prints were on the disk.

"Okay, calm down Abigail." She scolded herself. "It will be okay. You can fix it without anyone knowing. Just wipe your prints off and retrieve the information. It's simple."

She began pacing in front on the computer.

"No it's not." She argued with herself. "You can't lie in court, it's wrong. And illegal. You can go to jail and loose your job. But you could also loose your job if anyone finds out what you did. And you can't live a lie, you can't."

Abby grabbed her stuffed hippo, Bert, and clutched it to her chest. The animal made a laud farting sound.

"What do I do Bert?" She asked the hippo. It's only response was another loud farting sound.

Just then her computer beeped telling her she had an e-mail. Reading the e-mail helped her decide what to do. She re-read it out loud.

Dear Abby

Your Mom and me are very proud of you, we always knew you would make an excellent forensic scientist. We are happy that you love your job, and are positive that you will go far. Remember that you are always in our hearts.

Love, Daddy.

With a sigh, Abby left her lab in search of Gibbs. She was told that he was in the director's office. The young woman climbed the stairs slowly, looking very much like a prisoner on her way to the gallows.

Gibbs and Director Morrow were in the director's office discussing the newest case, when the Director's assistant came on his phone saying Abby was wanting to see them. He told her to send her in.

Abby walked into the room and all the courage she had mustered up vanished, she just stood there with her head hung down.

"Abby." Gibbs said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't fire me." She said without looking up.

"Why would I fire you?"

"Because I messed up."

"Look at me, Abby." She still didn't look up. "Abigail!" he snapped.

Her head shot up and her mouth started moving, very fast.

"ImessedupGibbs,Ibrokethechainofevidenceanddidn'twearglovesand….."

A loud whistle form Gibbs made her stop talking.

"Try that again, Miss Sciuto." The Director said. "At a speed we can actually follow."

"I ran all the tests last night and followed the chain of evidence." She said. "Except on the disk. I forgot to sign the evidence bag, forgot to wear gloves, and forgot to remove it from my computer last night. My prints are on the disk now. And the computer was programmed to do a systems clean up, which it did. Since the disk was in the tower, it also cleaned the disk. I can retrieve all of the evidence, but it won't hold up in court."

"What was on the disk?" Gibbs asked, giving the scientist one of his looks.

Abby swallowed hard and said in a small voice. "Proof that Mrs. Grey was spending money from a trust fund that she wasn't supposed to touch. It was set up for if they had any children."

"This morning." Gibbs said, still looking at her. "Mrs. Grey changed her statement, she claims that she is innocent and had no reason to kill her husband."

"We still have a lot of evidence against her." Abby said quickly. "Her prints are the only ones on the gun, there was gun residue on her jacket, she signed a pre-nup agreement, and I have e-mails between her and her sister saying her husband wanted a divorce."

"Will they hold up in court?" The Director asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Wait for me in your lab." Gibbs said. "I will down shortly."

"Okay." She started to leave, then turned back around. "Please don't fire me, you can punish me any way you want to. You can take my radio away from me for a month, I won't even listen to it at home or in the car. Or you can take my caff-pows away. I promise not to drink them off the clock either."

"You will not be fired." The Director assured her. "You are new and learning. But I can not let this slide without disciplinary actions."

"I'm not fired?"

"No."

"Oh, thank you Sir." She grabbed the surprised man in a tight hug. "I'll be in my lab." Then she bounced out the door.

"I don't want her off the job." The Director said. "She's too damn good, and she's a good kid."

"I'll handle it." Gibbs said. "She could have covered her tracks, we wouldn't have known."

"I know, she's honest. I'm certain that if you decided to chose one of the punishments she named, that she would keep her word and not listen to music or drink caff-pow after hours."

"Yeah, but I think it helps her work." Gibbs said. Then he smiled a little. "Have you been to her lab when her music's blaring?"

"No."

"Don't."

"Thank you for the advice. I'm not worried about the case. Given all the evidence we have against her, she'll probably admit to the money. Especially when you get her back into integration and bully her."

"Are you saying I bully people?" Gibbs asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes."

Gibbs laughed and left the office. The smile disappeared from his face once he neared the lab, he wasn't looking forward to the coming conversation.

More to come soon, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Chain Of Evidence

Chapter # 2

Abby was happy that she was not going to be fired, but by the time she made it back to her lab, her anxiety was back. She was wondering what kind of punishment Gibbs would give her. She felt foolish for suggesting the punishments that she did. They were something a parent would use, not a boss.

"Relax." She told herself. "It'll probably only be a written reprimand, you can handle that." Then a small whimper escaped her lips. "I so don't a reprimand this early in my career."

"Talking to yourself?"

Abby spun around and saw Stan standing there.

"Hey Stan." She said.

"What's wrong, Abby?" he asked in concern. "You looked like you saw a ghost when you went into the Director's office, then your normal self when you left the office. And now you're down here talking to yourself and looking miserable. What's up?"

Abby told him everything, then hung her head.

"Don't worry about it, I screw up all the time. Gibbs won't kill you."

"I don't want an official reprimand." Abby said.

"You won't get one. If that was the case, Gibbs would have already told you. My guess is he's going to deal with it like he deals with me."

"He's going to head slap me?" she squeaked, looking at him in shock.

"No." Stan smiled slightly. "He's going to do what he does when head slaps don't work."

"What's that?"

"With me, he usually takes a belt to my ass."

"What?" Abby was really shocked now. "He spanks you?"

"A few times, when I do something that warrants it."

"You think he'll take a belt to me?" she asked with a shudder.

"No, I doubt this warrants a belting." He saw the fear in her eyes. "Look, if it bothers you that much, he won't spank you. He'll go the official channels. But belief me, the spanking will be better. After it's over, it's over. Gibbs may be a total bastard at times, but he will never spank you harder then you can handle. It'll hurt, but you'll survive."

He saw Abby's expression change to a nervous deer in the headlights look.

"Gibbs is standing right behind me isn't he?" He asked. The hard slap to the back of his head was his only answer. "Hey Boss, just returning to work." He gave Abby an encouraging smile, then left the lab.

"Gibbs, I am so sorry." Abby said.

Gibbs pulled a stool out form the table and motioned for Abby to sit down, which she did. Gibbs leaned against the table, facing her. His arms were crossed across his chest.

"I want to know exactly why you did it, and what the ramifications are." He said in a stern voice.

Abby looked down and didn't say anything, she was still worrying about the man spanking her.

"Now Abigail."

"I….I was tired and I guess I got in a hurry." She whispered.

"Look at me."

She looked up and said, "I know we have enough evidence to convict Mrs. Grey without the disk. I also know that sometimes we only have a single piece of evidence. If we didn't have the other, then a murderer could go free. It was a stupid mistake due to my carelessness."

"Why didn't you try to hide the fact that you messed up?"

"Truthfully, I thought about it." She admitted. "But then my Dad sent me an E-mail telling me how proud him and Mama are of me. I couldn't disrespect that pride by doing something so wrong. Daddy always expected me to own up to my mistakes and take the consequences."

"Did him or your Mom ever spank you?"

"Yes. Not often, I was a pretty well behaved kid."

"When was your last spanking?"

Abby was quiet for a moment, she really didn't want to tell Gibbs that she had used spankings in play. So far it was all light and revolved more around the sexual aspects instead of pain. But Gibbs seemed to already know.

"Spankings as punishment." He said, causing the young woman to blush slightly.

"The day after my twenty first birthday, I went to a club with some friends and got drunk. I had a fake idea since I was fifteen and had been to the club before, but I never drank before. I was smart enough not to get behind the wheel, but I wasn't smart enough not to get in the passenger seat and let someone drunker then me drive. My friend wrapped her car around a tree. My parents weren't mad about me drinking, I was an adult. But Daddy said he will never tolerate me putting myself in danger, no matter how old I was."

Gibbs nodded then asked, "What is your choice? You can either receive a spanking from me, or we can go the official route."

"A spanking." She said, softly. She didn't want a spanking, she knew it would hurt. But she trusted Gibbs, she knew she was safe with him. she also knew that she deserved the spanking.

Gibbs motioned for her to stand, then he sat on the stool. He gently took Abby's arm and guided her over his lap.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know you were tired, we all were. But with this job, you have to learn to do what you do while tired. If you feel that your work is suffering from being too tired, then come to me."

Gibbs raised his hand high in the air and brought it down hard, then he peppered her butt with fiery smacks. Abby gritted her teeth as the pain intensified. She had been right, it hurt a lot. She was glad that she had decided to wear pants that day, instead of the short skirt that she was thinking of wearing.

Soon, she felt tears running down her cheeks as the spanking continued. Gibbs dropped one knee and raised the other, then started spanking the under curves, where her thighs meet her butt. This caused Abby to start crying softly, soon the crying turned to sobs.

Gibbs stopped spanking and began to gently rub her back while she calmed down. After the crying stopped, Gibbs helped her to her feet. Then he stood up and wrapped her in a hug, which Abby gratefully returned. After they pulled apart, Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"It's over, Abby." He said.

The young woman nodded and said, "You spank as hard as Daddy."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Now explain all the evidence you have against Mrs. Grey. I want to close this case."

THE END.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
